Sonny with a Thought of Romance
by Arisa Artisan
Summary: Chad has been... thinking lately. Thinking about Sonny. Thinking naughty thoughts. And these thoughts are becoming too much for him... so where does he go? Where do you think? ;) WARNING: Lemony Channy smutty goodness.


Sonny sat on the dressing room's chaise lounge, browsing the internet on her laptop. She and the cast of "So Random!" had just finished filming, and she was exhausted. Suddenly, and IM from Tawni popped up on her screen.  
**_**

_*Chatlog with _**_Tawni_**_, 4:32 PM:_  
**Tawni: i saw chad walk down our hallway. do you know something i dont?**

**You: what? no! i don't know why he's coming down our hallway!**

**Tawni: i thought you hated each other?**

**You: we DO! i don't know why he's coming down our hallway!**

**Tawn: well get RID of him! :(  
_**

Just as she was about to reply, Sonny heard the knocking at the door that she was dreading to hear. "Damnit…" she swore softly as she got up to unlock and open the door. "Yes, Cooper?" Sonny gave a fake smile.

Chad looked tired. Very tired. His eyes sparkled with lust, and he took Sonny's hand in his, "Sonny, I've… been thinking about you a lot lately…" he said softly. Sonny raised her eyebrow, and snatched her hand away, "Yeah, ok, right. Can you leave?" She snapped at him, turning her back and walking back to the chaise lounge. "No, you've gotta listen to me…please," He said breathlessly, "just for a sec…"

"Fine." Sonny regretfully said, allowing him entrance, and closing the door behind him.

Chad walked over to her as she sat onto the side chaise lounge, and he sat beside her, "Like I said, I've been thinking about you a lot lately." Chad repeated, looking at her. Sonny faced down at her lap, "Yeah, I get that." "Well, more like... fantasizing…" His voice became husky. Sonny looked from her lap to Chad with a mixture of embarrassment and disgust on her face, "W-what!? What the hell is that supposed to me-" "I don't know. I can't help it." Chad cut her off, "Ever since I almost kissed you recently, which I still hate you for making me kiss a damn pig.. literally, I've been.. thinking about you and I…" He said, his voice trailing off. Sonny glared at him, "What? 'You and I' what?" Chad leaned a little closer to her face, "About us… having sweet, hot, delicious sex…" He smirked slightly, the blue in his eyes growing darker, passion overtaking him.

Sonny backed away from him with bright red cheeks, and a shocked, yet worried look on her face, "What the FUCK Chad!?" She screeched. "I couldn't take it any longer. I needed to come down here. This tension between us is too much for me to handle." "What t-tension!?" Sonny stuttered, trying to move away from him as he got closer to her. "You know what I'm talking about. This sexual tension. We both want each other. We both want each other bad." Chad said lustfully. At this point, Sonny had fallen off the chaise lounge and onto the floor, staring up at him in a mix of fear and embarrassment. Chad got down and straddled her, "I want you so badly, Monroe." He whispered, growing closer to her face, "And I know you want me just as badly, too." He then locked his lips onto hers, giving her a slow, passionate kiss.

Sonny didn't move. She caved. She succumbed to the luxurious feeling of her arousal. She kissed him back, moaning. Chad slid his tongue into her mouth, and she gladly accepted it, loving his taste. She grabbed his neck and pulled him closer, feeling herself become wetter, soaking the panties she wore under her skirt. They finally broke apart seconds later, breathless, staring into each other's eyes. "I need you _now_." Sonny groaned, gently rubbing her knee on Chad's crotch. Chad moaned, "You have no idea how fucking much I want to do this."

Chad quickly moved her laptop off the chaise lounge, picked Sonny up bridal style, and laid her onto it, "Are you sure you want us to do this? Now?" Chad asked, a pleading look in his eye.

"Just t-take me already, Cooper. I want someone special to… deflower me. That someone special is you." Sonny said, almost moaning, and she smirked up at him. "You're so sweet, yet so naughty," Chad said, straddling her once again, "I didn't know you had this side, Monroe. It suits you." Sonny gave a horny giggle, tugging at the waistline of his pants. "Like a naughty little succubus…" Chad whispered, looking into her chocolate-colored eyes. She giggled again, sticking out her tongue and glaring at him playfully.

"It'll hurt at first, but don't worry; it'll get better… much better" Chad said, placing himself at her soaking wet entrance. Sonny shifted in place on her back, looking up at him with impatience.

Now completely naked, their clothes strewn out around carelessly on the floor, their bodies where begging for sex. Chad's cock twitched with delight, "I can't get over how beautiful your body is," he said, taking one of her breasts in his hand and squeezing it lightly. "H-hurry up… I want to feel what it's like to have someone I love fuck me silly." Sonny said lustfully, staring at his large manhood. "Alright, alright. Be patient, baby. I don't want to hurt you." Chad said softly.

He pushed in slowly at first, watching her face for any sign of pain. "Hmmn… ow!" Sonny squeaked, feeling a small twinge of pain from inside her. Chad looked at her, worried. "D-don't stop, just keep going." She ordered regretfully. Chad only nodded and continued into her, stopping anytime he heard or saw her in pain, but it quickly vanished, and she ordered him to keep going. Soon, he was all the way inside her, and damn, did it feel good to him. "Mmm.. you're tight… feels nice." Chad moaned, looking at her. "Fuck… you're s-so big…" Sonny gasped, feeling him stretching her walls. "Ready for me to move?" Chad asked, readying himself. "Oh fuck, please. I love the way it feels now and I can't wait to see how it feels when you're moving!" she said, looking up at him with lustful eyes.

Chad smirked, nodded, and then began to move, slowly at first, making sure not to hurt her.

"You can go faster than that." Sonny whined. "Alright, you asked for it, babe." Chad chuckled, picking up her thighs and spreading her legs a little wider. He picked up his pace, sliding in and out of her easily because she was so wet. Her moans made him hot, and he grinned happily knowing that she loved every bit of this.

He was soon ramming into her, and he could feel her walls tightening around him, and he quickly pulled out before she could orgasm. "W-what the fuck!? Why'd you stop! Go back in!" Sonny whined, bucking her hips desperately. Chad grinned and leaned down to her soaking slit, and began sucking on her clit, enjoying her sweet taste. "Ch-Chad.. oh my gosh.. w-what.." Sonny stuttered, feeling her orgasm near again. She moaned desperately, begging him to let her cum, but he only pulled away from her and looked at her, rubbing the inside of her thighs with his hands. "Stop teasing me, damnit!" she whined, gasping lustfully. Chad laughed, "Be nice, I could just stop right here and-" Sonny glared and him, "Get back inside me, please. I'd like to finish this before one of my cast mates comes in to find us naked and fucking, and knowing that we're supposed to hate each other, that wouldn't be good for either of us, now would it?" she smirked, sitting up slightly so she could reach his head, and pushed his mouth back onto her slit.

Chad enjoyed this naughty side of the usual good-girl Sonny Monroe. He only nodded, and slid his tongue inside her, and began sucking again. He licked her inside walls, and moved his tongue in and out, enjoying the moans of thick pleasure he heard from her. Sonny grabbed Chad's hair and pulled him closer in, "I-I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cum!" she squeaked. With that, Chad quickly pulled away from her, stood up, and slammed himself inside her once again, making her let out a very loud moan.

He continued to slam into her until he felt his own climax creep up, and she was already on her's, ready to burst at any second.

"Damn.. baby I'm gonna.. fuck.." Chad said breathlessly. Sonny looked into his eyes, "C-cum inside me, sweety. I want you to fill me up." She gasped, "I-I'm cumming! I- oh _fuck_!" Sonny screamed as her back arched, feeling herself let go. "M-me too.. agh damnit.." Chad said, giving one last husky moan until he felt himself release inside of her. "Oh… that feels so good.." Sonny moaned, feeling his warm liquid filling her up.

Chad collapsed beside her, the both of them exhausted from the hot, messy sex. "Mmm. Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Chad said, looking at Sonny and taking her in his arms, cuddling her. Sonny giggled and smiled sweetly, "No."

"Well I do." He smiled back.

"Good. So do I." Sonny said, cuddling him.

"We should probably clean up now before someone finds us…"

__  
*Chatlog with _**_Tawni3_**_, 7:46 PM:_  
**Tawni: so what did he want?**

**You: he just wanted to talk.**

**Tawni: about what?**

**You: he was just boasting as usual. nothing special.**

**Tawni: youre hiding something from me, i know it.**

**You: what makes you think that?**

**Tawni: because im not stupid! Now what did you guys do?**

**You: nothing. :)  
**_


End file.
